Right Here
by Raven16
Summary: Insight into "the scene" at the end of Small Potatoes, plus extra (namely what I thought should have happened). Angsty, then fluffy.


Archive: Yes, please. Tell me first.  
Warnings: Um....  
Summary: Insight into "the scene" at the end of Small Potatoes, plus extra (namely what I thought should have happened). Angsty, then fluffy.   
Spoilers: SMALL POTATOES.  
Rating: PG-13. Bad word, or two..  
Disclaimer: The X-files belongs to Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions. I claim no rights to any of the characters.  
This story is copyright 2001 by Raven. DO NOT reproduce this in any way without my permission.  
Feedback: Yes, please. Poisonlollypop@aol.com  
May 8, 2001  
~~~~~~~~~  
Right Here  
by Raven  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He leaned closer to me. My drunk and foggy head didn't register the movement at first, but then I looked at him. Pulling his body along the couch toward me, his eyes alight with something like anticipation and regret mixed together. Such strange eyes...  
  
I let out a shallow sigh of surprise. Mulder, this is so unlike you.... I should have realized it sooner, but the wine had gotten to my senses. Before I knew it, his face was in front of mine, our foreheads almost touching. My eyes closed expectantly as he came closer. His breath fluttered against my lips like butterfly wings.   
  
I wanted it. I was aching for him to kiss me. But that was before I knew.   
  
If Mulder hadn't burst through the door at that second, I would have been out of control, passionately kissing the man I thought was him.  
  
But he did come through the door. Afraid it was a colleague who would leak this to my superiors, I gasped and looked up. Suddenly, it felt like a ton of bricks had hit me in the stomach.  
  
Mulder stood in the entrance of my apartment, an expression of pure shock on his face and disbelief in his hazel eyes.  
  
His eyes.... that's how I finally figured it out. No one can duplicate the shifting colors and emotions in Fox Mulder's penetrating gaze.   
  
I'd been fooled.  
  
Embarrassed and ashamed, I turned to look at the man I'd been about to kiss and saw that he'd turned back into his true self.   
  
Eddie Van Bludht. With that damned silent H. I let out a little shriek of false surprise and shoved him away, moving toward my bedroom with a hand over my mouth. I stood in the doorway and listened to a scuffle on the couch as Eddie was handcuffed and Mulder's badge was retrieved.  
  
Soon there was silence, and I felt a gaze burning into my turned back.   
  
"Stay here," Mulder growled to Eddie. I heard a few metallic clicks; he was probably cuffed to a chair The heavy footsteps came up behind me and a warm hand was laid on my shoulder.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
I dropped my head down to stare at the floor, not wanting him to see my eyes filled with unshed tears I couldn't explain to him why I was crying. But it had hurt so much... I really thought that he'd wanted to know about me, truly talk to me... even kiss me. My fragile hopes had been shattered and the impact had caught me off guard.   
  
"Scully?" he repeated, sounding a bit more concerned. His other hand stroked my hair gently. I bit my lip. It really was him, I recognized his touch. "Are you all right?" Regretful, sorry. "Scully, talk to me."  
  
The hand on my shoulder pulled me around to face him. Not for the first time, I was very aware of our differences in height, and I cursed my genes for making me so short and vulnerable-looking.  
  
He saw my shining, glassy eyes. "Scully..." he breathed moving a hand to cup my cheek. I didn't speak, just lifted my fingers to wipe the tears that were threatening to spill over, moving my gaze slightly downward so as not to look at him. He must have sensed how I felt; taking me in his arms, he pulled my body toward his own and gently rocked me, ever so slightly, back and forth.  
My hands rested on his chest as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. *This* was Mulder. "Oh, God..." I whispered, unsure of whether he heard. He gave no response, but held me closer and dropped a soft kiss on the top of my head.  
  
"Heh," snorted a rude voice. I'd forgotten all about that little creature.   
  
I turned and saw Eddie crouching on the floor, smirking at us. He was indeed handcuffed to a chair, unable to move anywhere without difficulty.  
  
Mulder held me to him protectively. "You animal," he said angrily. "You impregnated five women, knocked out a cop, hid your dead father in the attic, impersonated a federal agent, then got my partner drunk and tried to take advantage of her!" Fury ripped through his words at this last offense.  
  
Eddie still grinned. "Hey, no hard feelings. She thought I was *you,* Macho-man." I blushed furiously and tried to hide my face in Mulder's trenchcoat. He rubbed my back slowly, comfortingly.  
  
"It doesn't matter what she thought. At least I've got the decency not to make passes at drunk women, you indecent--"  
  
"So if you kissed her now, like you're wanting to, you wouldn't be taking advantage of her?" He smirked. "Am I right?"  
  
Mulder gave no response.  
  
A knocking sound jarred me from my stupor and the arms around me vanished as he went to uncuff Eddie from the chair.  
  
Skinner was at the entrance, waiting to take him away. ((AN: Yeah, I know Mulder busted her door, but....)) I watched silently, leaning the doorjamb as the AD listened to Mulder's rushed story and jerked Eddie roughly down the hallway.   
  
The door shut and Mulder alked back toward me. "Dana," he asked slowly, his use of my first name telling me he was serious, "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
I realized I hadn't uttered a single intelligible word to him since he walked in. "No, he didn't hurt me. I'm fine, Mulder."  
  
That famous line. Always used to cover up how I really felt. Of course I wasn't fine! I was so disappointed that my throat ached from holding in a scream of frustration.  
  
"You know, I've lost track of how many times you've said that to me since I first met you."  
  
Well, he had a point. I bit my lip again.  
  
He sighed. "I'll bet if I hadn't interrupted, he would have had you on the floor in about two seconds. Dirty little..." he trailed off.  
  
"Mulder..." My voice cracked. It was so hard to say. "God, I thought he was you..."  
  
Tears stung my eyes a second time as Mulder moved close and put his hands on the sides of my face. I rested my arms on his chest again, surrendering his touch. His fingers fluttered around my neck as he asked, "Are you drunk, Scully?"  
  
"I don't think so..." I said softly, "at least not anymore." After all, I'd sort of been shocked into sobriety...  
  
"Good." Mulder smiled. "Then I think Van Blundht has already given me an excuse for this."  
  
"Wh--" I began, but was unable to continue as Mulder covered my lips with his own.  
  
That kiss enveloped me. Fire swept through my body, passion floated on the surface. His hands were on my neck, carressing, and mine were clutching the material of his shirt, holding on lest I be swept away by these emotions.  
  
Our lips parted gently and he pressed his forehead against mine, breath ragged, touching my hair. Finally, he pulled back to look at me, eyes searching mine thoroughly for doubt or hesitation.  
  
"Scully..." he said softly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not drunk?" 'Cause that was one hell of a kiss...."  
  
A smile came to my lips, now being circled by his fingers. "At least this time I knew it was really you...." My hand moved to his face, stroking. "What now?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm not sure." A pause. "I wonder where we should go."  
  
I knew what he meant when he said that, and I responded in kind, laying my head against his chest. "Maybe nowhere."  
  
His arms encircled me, holding me tight. I relished the sensation.  
  
"Just stay here?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled, closing my eyes. "Right here."   
  



End file.
